


Все хорошо

by Aurumtrio, Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И вообще все хорошо (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все хорошо

В комнате сгущались полумрак и дым.

Блич лежал на новом, только купленном, но уже мятом и залитым пивом футоне и лениво жевал самокрутку, запустив одну руку в волосы Наруто, уютно устроившегося на его животе. За окном стучал дождь, в своих комнатах стучали ногами Локи и Кей-поп, и под монотонный голос Наруто Блич медленно, но верно засыпал.

— После четвертого левела надо будет делать ремонт.

— Угу.

— А на деанон поедем к Лавлессу в гости, все равно молодежь устроит гулянку, спать будет невозможно.

— Угу.

— И… Блич, ты спишь, что ли? — Наруто ткнул его под ребра.

— Неа, — тот лениво приоткрыл один глаз. — Продолжай.

— А потом в отпуск. И никаких дед-лайнов, — мечтательно протянул Наруто.

— Ты еще скажи, что больше никогда, — заржал Блич, не глядя гася сигарету в стоящей рядом с футоном пепельнице. И тут же охнул, получив еще один тычок под ребра. — Эй, прекрати меня бить!

— А ты прекрати стебаться, — буркнул Наруто, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь носом в футболку Блича.

— Больше не буду.

РФ, уже два часа сидящий под дверью в надежде услышать что-нибудь компрометирующее, чем можно было бы доставать Блича следующие пару месяцев, или хотя бы тупо подрочить, разочарованно вздохнул. Кажется, эти двое собирались говорить всю ночь. Ебанаты.

Он аккуратно, стараясь не издать не звука, поднялся с пола и на цыпочках двинулся в сторону комнаты Кей-попа. Тот еще вчера звал его на вечеринку и дегустацию нового сорта бумшакалаки.

— Ушёл?

— Угу.

С Наруто немедленно слетела вся сонливость. Он сел, пнув ногой пустую бутылку из-под пива, и стащил с себя майку, чуть вздрогнув, когда прохладные пальцы Блича легко скользнули по его спине, пересчитывая позвонки.

Наруто вывернулся из теплых объятий, уселся сверху и задрал Бличу футболку, стаскивая ее через голову. Потом наклонился, прижался губами к впадинке пупка и прикусил кожу. От Блича пахло сигаретами и немного пивом. Его ладони легли на ягодицы, сжали, и Наруто выдохнул, торопливо расстегивая Бличу джинсы. Подцепил вместе с трусами и рывком стащил до середины бедер.

Соскучился.

И по этому тоже.

Он смотрел на раскинувшегося под ним Блича и думал, что, наверное, это странно — скучать после стольких лет вместе. Может быть, с ним что-то не так?

Шлепок по заднице заставил подскочить.

— Так и будешь пялиться? — Блич смотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц, линия челюсти затвердела, словно он изо всех сил сжимал зубы.

— Потерпишь.

Наруто погладил длинный толстый член, высвободил яички — царапнув нежную кожу. Но Блич только улыбнулся, судорожно вздохнув. Можно потянуть время, поиздеваться — а, да к черту. Наруто наклонился — влажная головка мазнула по губам — и накрыл ртом член. Твердый ствол уперся в нёбо, мешая дышать, и Наруто сглотнул.

Блич зарылся пальцами в волосы, от его прикосновений по позвоночнику бежала легкая щекотка. Наруто ласкал языком член, жмурясь от бережных поглаживаний по затылку. Блич осторожно потянул Наруто на себя и шумного выдохнул, когда тот сжал губы.

— Сильнее.

Крышу сносило — то ли от вкуса гладкой плоти, то ли от того, как задыхался Блич, как тянул за волосы, реагируя на каждое движение.

Наруто судорожно погладил живот, ощущая напряженные мышцы, провел ладонью по бедру, наткнувшись на старый шрам. Потянул джинсы ниже, спуская их до колен.

Выпустил член изо рта, задыхаясь, рванул пуговицы на своих штанах, Блич выгнулся, приподнимая бедра и стаскивая с себя джинсы; запрокинул руки куда-то себе за голову. Наруто, судорожно высвобождая свой член, не мог оторвать взгляда от острого кадыка.

— Куда ты полез, шею свернешь, придурок, — и едва успел поймать баночку — смазка, блин. — За задницу испугался? — руки дрожали, когда Наруто откручивал крышку.

— Неа, — Блич провел пальцем по щеке, и Наруто зажмурился, — о тебе же забочусь.

Холодная смазка легла на пылающий ствол, и Наруто перевел дыхание. Потом подхватил Блича под колени, загибая; прижал член к узкому входу и надавил. Наверное, надо было подождать, наверное, ему больно, наверное, наверное, наверное — мысли крошились над натиском жара, обхватывающего плоть. Наруто застонал, почти заскулил, заставляя себя удержаться, не врубиться в жаркую тесноту — но Блич двинул бедрами, насаживаясь с размаху.

Наруто подбросило, тягучая волна огня прошила все тело от затылка до копчика, оставила мутную пелену перед глазами, головокружение и животное желание обладать. Он торопливо нащупал возбужденный член Блича, стиснул в скользком от смазки кулаке и задвигался, втрахивая Блича в диван, дроча ему и вслушиваясь в низкие хриплые стоны.

Вместе, только вместе — Наруто ускорился, член в ладони запульсировал, увеличился, Блич запрокинул голову, схватил Наруто и натянул на себя, выгибаясь, выплескиваясь в руку. Собственный оргазм выбил дыхание, снес крышу и стер все мысли. Наруто кончал, судорожно прижимаясь к Бличу, всхлипывая в мокрую от пота грудь и сжимая зубы на солоноватой коже.

Потом распластался и затих. Словно выпотрошенный, вывернутый наизнанку, только тронь не там, не так, неправильно — будет больно, холодно, стыло. Блич тихо дышал под ним, обвив руками талию. Наруто поежился, пытаясь понять, что с ним. Было — странно, все-таки странно. И непонятно. Член выскользнул. Надо вставать, а то натечет. И диван новый… Наруто уперся Бличу в грудь, поднимаясь. И тут же оказался в кольце рук.

— И куда собрался, придурок? — голос Блича звучал непривычно мягко.

Тот прижал Наруто к себе, обхватив за плечи, вместе с ним повернулся набок и уткнулся носом в шею. Кожу щекотало легкое дыхание, пальцы привычно и уютно ерошили волосы на затылке.

Наруто дернулся.

— Но…

— Лежи, я сказал.

— Ладно, — сдался Наруто, — я немного.

— Угу.

Блич снова зашарил где-то у себя за головой и через миг выдернул покрывало.

— Это откуда?

— К-поп подарил на новоселье.

— Хоть какой-то от них прок.

— Они еще бумшакалаку умеют.

— Радость-то какая.

Они засмеялись, накрываясь.

Наруто приподнялся, посмотрел на улыбающегося Блича и накрыл его губы своими. Поцелуй получился мягкий и немного сонный. Хороший.

И вообще все хорошо. Может, с ним, с Наруто, наоборот, все в порядке. А «не так» — со всеми остальными? Определенно.

Впрочем, лучше не забивать голову. Наруто вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Засыпать под боком у Блича тоже оказалось хорошо.


End file.
